


Jealous!daehwi

by baejinstar



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Jealousy, Romantic Fluff, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baejinstar/pseuds/baejinstar
Summary: yoonmom: someone pls comfort my son daehwi im outside rn jinyoung is a jerkchamsaepark: im also outside whats happening what did sodu do to my lovely honey bunny princess ill kill u @jinoldwinkingie: in particular, we'll kill u @jinoldjinold: ???? i didnt do anything???In which Daehwi is happy that Jinyoung loves him... but what if their love percentage is different?A social media au of jealous!daehwi and also overprotective!2park





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever social media au;; its twitter au okay theyre all twt user!  
> Btw im a nojaem a.k.a no fun person;; dont blame me im born unfunny

**_protec daehwi at all cost (3)_ **  
  
**chamsaepark** : jihoon, what is happening, over  
  
**winkingie** : how will i know, over  
  
**chamsaepark** : am i seeing our precious lovely daehwi cuddles with that jinold, over  
  
**winkingie** : WHERE R U NOW? OVER  
  
**chamsaepark** : in front of daehwi's room, over  
  
**davidaiki** : hyunggg what are u doing peeking there ><  
  
**chamsaepark** : wait u can see me?  
  
**davidaiki** : its obvious dont make us uncomfortable!  
  
**chamsaepark** : okay agent jihoon, dismiss. over.

  
  
**sodu** @jinold  
hey every1 im here to expose dumb n dumber 2park messing me and daehwi soft cuddling time  
  
_pic attached_  
  
**jihoon's** @chamsaepark  
@jinold if we're dumb and dumber, i'll be dumb u dumber @winkingie  
  
**woojin's** @winkingie  
@jinold @chamsaepark play the dumb role urself. no more dumber in this cruel world  
  
**jihoon's** @chamsaepark  
@winkingie aw so sweet i luv u to the moon n back sweetie  
  
**woojin's** @winkingie  
@chamsaepark i hate u to the neptune and back fuckie (/ >3<)/

  
  
  
  
**everyone's princess** @davidaiki  
u can see 2park is madly in love by their uname and display name. but actually they hate each other so much that they end up argue and being stupid and forgot that they hate each other but actually still sending hate to each other but theyre still in love... but they hate each other... but they also value each other... but they hate... but they love...  
  
**sodu** @jinold  
@davidaiki why bother typing this long bby... ur finger gonna numb by typing abt sometwo useless...  
  
**jihoon's** @chamsaepark  
@jinold uSeLEss HA DID U JUST SAY WE'RE USELESS SODU FITE US WE'RE ALREADY TWENTY

 

 

  
  
**laikwanleen** @swaggyfrapper  
did i just se 2park flew and punch jinyoung on the face... so scary ㅠㅠ  
  
**i love cat (the owner tbh)** @ongggie  
@swaggyfrapper guanlin my baby close ur eyes n come to our room ure too young to witness such scene...  
  
**everyone's princess** @davidaiki  
@swaggyfrapper @ongggie hyung can i join too... im also scared ㅠㅠㅠ woojin's hyung flying kick...  
  
**seonguwu's** @rooneypeterdaddy  
@swaggyfrapper @davidaiki c'mere baby...

 

  
  
_**we're one big lovely family... or no (11)**_  
  
**ongggie** : jisung hyung when will u get home its a war here  
  
**yoonmom** : what is happening??? everyone's tweet is scary???  
  
**onggie** : what is happening hm...  
  
**rooneypeterdaddy** : daehuwu just typed a long ass tweet abt 2park and  
  
**ongggie** : jinyoung said it was useless to type abt them  
  
**rooneypetterdaddy** : and they form an alliance to fight jinyouwung???  
  
**yoonmom** : over something not-even-important???  
  
**jayhwan** : daniel can u stop adding everyone's name with uwu  
  
**rooneypeterdaddy** : oops sorry jaehuwun  
  
**ongggie** : whats the fault with adding uwu jaehuwun jk i love being seonguwu  
  
**rooneypetterdaddy** : ily seonguwu  
  
**ongggie** : me too danieluwu  
  
**jayhwan** : that doesnt fit...  
  
**ongggie** : at least we're in love unlike youwu

 

 _ **jayhwan** left the group_  
  
_**yoonmom** added **jayhwan**_

  
  
**ongggie** : kim jaehweak


	2. Chapter 2

**imma king** @jayhwan  
ong seongweak  
  
**i love cat (the owner tbh)** @ongggie  
@jayhwan im the first one who came out with an idea of adding weak stfu kim jaehweak  
  
**imma king** @jayhwan  
@ongggie whats wrong with stealing ideas  
  
  
  
  
**imma king** @jayhwan  
Hey g mowning to all of my followers hope yall hv a good sleep ytd dreaming of me ;)  
  
**seonguwu's** @rooneypeterdaddy  
@jayhwan anyone that actually dreamt of u probably went to get meditation on how to 'get rid of nightmare that keeps show up in head'

 

  
**_We're one big lovely family... or no (11)_**

 **yoonmom** : i'll be going to get grocery, minhyun take care of the kids!  
  
**optimushwang** : roger!  
  
**sengkerbell** : he'll end up teasing and playing and tooking care of jinyoung only.  
  
**jayhwan** : ^sad but tru  
  
**optimushwang** : because he's a good kid unlike yall :)  
  
**chamsaepark** : gOoD kiD???  
  
**winkingie** : am i seeing wrongly  
  
**chamsaepark** : probably lets just play a game.  
  
**winkingie** : after im done showering  
  
**chamsaepark** : ok  
**chamsaepark** : wait  
**chamsaepark** : u bring phone??? showering??? holding a phone???  
  
**winkingie** : heheh  
  
**davidaiki** : guys somi asked me for a hangout  
**davidaiki** : dont search for me  
**davidaiki** : gbye  
  
**jayhwan** : who's going to search for u anw  
  
**sengkerbell** : jinyoung and overprotective 2park ofc who else  
  
**jayhwan** : 2park will be busy playing games and cuddling the whole day  
**jayhwan** : jinyoung is probs busy with minhyun so  
  
**sengkerbell** : poor our princess

  
  
**imma king** @jayhwan  
am i seeing hwangdeep asked a kiss from each other like??? @jinold U HV DAEHWI KID  
  
**jinyoung** ❤❤ @optimushwang  
@jayhwan @jinold we didnt actually kiss...  
  
**imma king** @jayhwan  
@optimushwang @jinold still... I HATE U  
  
  
  
  
**everyone's princess** @davidaiki  
photobox with somi >< hanging out with girls way more better than the hyungs!  
  
_pic attached_  
  
**imma king** @jayhwan  
@davidaiki i feel betrayed after all this time...  
  
**ha fairy** @sengkerbell  
@davidaiki look at kim jaehwan watching emo movies in the morning, and all of it were about cheating HA  
  
_videos attached_

  
**woojin love hoonie** @winkingie  
woojin went to the toilet in the middle of our game play and see what i found he save my phone number as 'my love hoonie' i feel special

 

  
**soomey**  @somsomi0309  
uh... daehwi suddenly sulking after he check twitter... abt jinyoung i think?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter of jealous!daehwi is about to start oho


	3. Chapter 3

  
**_jayhwan, davidaiki (2)_**  
  
**jayhwan** : yo kiddo  
**jayhwan** : i still love u altough u make me watch angsty movies today  
**jayhwan** :  whats happening  
**jayhwan** : u locked urself in ur room today how can i be not worry  
**jayhwan** : also somi's tweet  
**jayhwan** : u kno, us hyungs always there for u

 

 

 **2PARKOFFICIAL** @officialbunssodan  
yeah we both can be immature at times but we can be an adult for daehwi. -wooj  


  
  
_**officialbunssodan, jinold (2)**_  
  
**officialbunssodan** : hey wat u do with daehwi hes alone in his room where r u  
  
**jinold** : minhyun hyung's room... why?? what happen to daehwi??  
  
**officialbunssodan** : a man should make an act not an ask.  
**officialbunssodan** : FVCK U SHIYHEAD SJSJHSGSKS I HATE U MORE THAN I HATE THANOS  
**officialbunssodan** : go n comfort him kid ure the only one who can make him open his door...  
**officialbunssodan** : BCS HE ALSO OWNS THE ROOM WOOJIDIOT  
**officialbunssodan** : hey hoon calm down  
**officialbunssodan** : and also IM NOT AN IDIOT  
  
**jinold** : ...its too confusing, who is who??  
  
  
  
  
  
**imma king** @jayhwan  
hey every1 ive watched infinity wars today and the first one to die is...  
  
**ha fairy** @sengkerbell  
@jayhwan SHUT UP JAEHWAN KIM NO SPOLERS PLS IM BLOCKING U  
  
**immaking** @jayhwan  
@jayhwan @sengkerbell the cinema's light hehE  
  
**immaking** @jayhwan  
@jayhwan @sengkerbell wait did u rlly block me  
  
  
  
  
  
**sodu** @jinold  
minhyun hyung is really into pickup lines these days~ haha  
  
**#1 jinyoung's anti** @jayhwan  
@jinold kid wyd u havent go into HIS room?  


 

  
  
 _ **jayhwan, jinold (2)**_  
  
 **jayhwan** : okay this is my last warning jinyoung  
  
 **jinold** : he wont open the door so i'm back to minhyun hyung's room!  
  
 **jayhwan** : ANnyeoNg hASEyo jinyoung u should try until he opens it  
  
 **jinold** : why should i? just let him spends his time alone hyung  
  
 **jayhwan** : why should you? BCS URE HIS BOYFIE KID  
  
 **jinold** : who said THAT?? im not...  
  


 **jayhwan** : what u talking bout u two cuddles 24/7

  
**jinold** : cuddles doesnt mean we're dating...  
  


  
  
  
 **imma king** @jayhwan  
hey sodu @jinold i have pickup lines for u  
  
**sodu** @jinold  
@jayhwan hm? this makes me anxious tbh  
  
**imma king** @jayhwan  
@jayhwan @jinold 8 planets, 1 universe, 7.632 billions people. But you're the only one, that i hate the most.  
  
**sodu** @jinold  
@jayhwan @jinold IS THAT EVEN A PICK UP LINES  
  
**2PARKOFFICIAL** @officialbunssodan  
@jayhwan @jinold i think he meant pick(ing) up for a fight lines ;) -hoon  
  
  
  



End file.
